saving_80000_gold_in_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamano Mitsuwa
Yamano Mitsuwa ('''Or Mitsuwa Yamano in the Western Speaking World)' is a Japanese High-schooler, whom accidentally fell off a cliff, and subsequently transported to another world, while gaining a special ability. Yamano Mitsuwa loves her family dearly but she loves her older brother a lot more as she has a brother complex. Because of her connection with her brother, most of her decisions are based on what her brother had said to her in the past. Also from time to time, she calls for her reliable onii-chan (Brother) when she's in dire trouble. Background Half a year before the start of the story, Mitsuwa lost her parents and older brother in a car accident. After her parents died, Mitsuwa's aunt and uncle tried to take Mitsuwa in, in order to get her parent's substantially large inheritance. However, she fended them off, as well as others who tried to use her to extort money from her. Mitsuwa also failed to pass the exam in order to get into university and ever since then she has been living alone. In a flashback, it's shown that Mitsuwa had gone to a viewing stand by a steep cliff. There, she's mistaken by an elderly couple as a small child about to commit suicide, much to her chagrin. Around that time, some delinquents mistook her for a middle schooler and tried to pick her up. Taking advantage of the situation, she tried pretending to be a child waiting for her parents to come and pick her up. The delinquents then try to force her to come with them, so she retaliates by kicking one of them in the privates. In a fit of rage, one of the delinquents lunges himself towards her only to break the wooden railing behind her. This causes Mitsuwa to fall off the cliff. While falling, Mitsuwa accidentally clenched her fist around an invisible object in midair while 'I Don't Want To Die' thoughts flood her head. Suddenly, she heard something scream in pain before losing consciousness, then awakening in a forest in an unknown location. She soon found out that the forest was not on Earth, it was in another world. Appearance Mitsuwa has long brown hair, teal-colored eyes, and is considerably short for a young lady for her age. She wears a flower hairpiece on the right side of her hair and a butterfly hairpiece on the left. She normally dresses in a light-colored turtleneck sweater with vertical lines and a two-colored skirt. As well as fishnet stocking socks, and plain sneakers. For formal occasions, she wears dresses made by a fujoshi tailor store manager from Japan. Personality Mitsuwa is an intelligent person. She uses her intelligence to solve her and others problems, with answers and solutions unbefitting of her age, to others surprise as they still think Mitsuwa is very young with Mitsuwa's short stature. Mitsuwa is a great actress. She is also very cunning, as she avoids tough situations by twisting others words to fit her situation. Mitsuwa is able to keep a calm composure and think rationally in tough situations, akin to a pseudo-realist. Mitsuwa is also compassionate to the point, where she would sacrifice her own life in order to save someone else. She also is reflective of her actions. She would cogitate about the effects of her actions and how they would affect those close to her. She does this to avoid any trouble with those close to her. Mitsuwa is capable of cogitating different ways to use her abilities and the useful effects they would have as well. Lastly, Mitsuwa is also ruthless, having no mercy for her enemies, garnering the praise of Mercenary Group Wolfang's Leader. [[:Category:Powers and Abilities|'Abilities']] * '''Self-Teleport(action) between Worlds' - Mitsuwa was granted the ability to cross from one world to the next after she accidentally tore a piece off That's spiritual body and fused with it. * Scanning Of Linguistic Languages '''- in order to communicate with others of different languages That gave Mitsuwa the ability to scan and transfer the linguistic knowledge of whom she is talking to. * '''Increase Of Brain Capacity - because of the sudden influx of knowledge suddenly pouring into her brain when Mitsuwa scan new languages, That increased Mitsuwa's brain capacity in order for the amount of information to not overwhelm her. * Self Healing Ability - That gave Mitsuwa a weak healing ability that allows herself to recover at a slow but gradual rate. * Longevity - After doing something to Mitsuwa's body That stated: "When this planet has rotated tens of thousands of times, I will come and see your state." which would be more than 10,000 Years. By stating that, That implies that Mitsuwa's lifespan is over the normal human limit, possibly meaning that Mitsuwa may be immortal or just have a long lifespan. Equipment *Slingshot "Falcon II" *Gerber Folding Knife Sportsman II (Given To Earl Bozes) *Carver Knife *Normal Folding Knife (Given To Earl Bozes's Second Son) *A Fake Decorative Short Sword *Walther PPS *Beretta 93R *Unnamed Revolver, .38 Calibre *etc (Update If Needed) Category:Females